FF7 AC - We Found Love
by talinsquall
Summary: Rufus won't be the last Shinra. Turk Love Customs are inflicted on innocent Remnants. Zack comes alive! Vincent gets the family he didn't ask for. Cloud/Rufus, Cid/Vincent, Zack/Sephiroth, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Sexual Situations, Homosexuality, Swearing, Torture Scene, Mpreg


A/N: Inspired by Rihanna's "We Found Love."

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Rufus won't be the last Shinra. Turk Love Customs are inflicted on innocent Remnants. Zack comes alive! Vincent gets the family he didn't ask for.

Pairings: Cloud/Rufus, Cid/Vincent, Zack/Sephiroth, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Sexual Situations, Homosexuality, Swearing, Torture Scene, Mpreg, (Vincent is Sephiroth's and the Remnants' Father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **FF7 AC - We Found Love**

(Healen Lodge - Post Remnant Attack on Cloud in Desert)

Lounging in the wheelchair, a sheet covered Rufus waved a hand in the air. "I acknowledge that Shinra owes the Planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right."

Irritated by the mystery, Cloud flicked his chin in Rude's direction. "This conversations ends if the Turk stays. Get out. Your boss is safe until I leave."

Outside, Reno ran a fingerless gloved hand down the steel door. "Don't be rude to Rude, Spiky. Until Boss signals different, my partner has to stay where he is, yo."

Cloud cleared his throat. "Sorry. Same goes for you, Reno. No hard feelings."

Reno clacked his EMR against the door with a grin. "Never are."

Rufus gave the signal to his bodyguard, then waited for the click of the office door behind his chair. "They are gone. May I continue my entreaty?"

With an eerie half-smile, Cloud gently tugged the covering from the Shinra's face. "Go ahead."

Rufus's utterances of Geostigma, Lifestream, the Northern Cave attack, and of the Sephiroth traces, Kadaj and his gang wafted around Cloud's spiky-haired head. "As you can tell, I'm not hiding something. I'd never keep a secret. Not from a comrade. All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud."

"Are you done talking?" The blond tipped the crippled man's heavy wheelchair over with one enhanced finger.

Before an alarmed Rufus's head hit the wooden floor, it was cushioned by Cloud's palm. "Your childish curiosity will be the death of me. Don't do this. You found me beautiful once. At the top of Shinra Tower, you wished I would become as ugly as I am outside as I am inside. The wish of the Planet's Chosen has been granted. It is obvious you remain uninterested in helping me. Please leave… Please."

Cloud ignored his former enemy's rare plea and unwrapped his gift. White silk shirt, undershirt, suit pants, and silk underwear were all removed. Next came the bandages. "Don't fight. I can rewrap the bandages as well as any field medic. Everything is alright."

The previously inert magnate attempted to struggle against the hideous unveiling. "You won't like what you see. I never do. Ugly… so ugly…"

The warrior sat back on his heels with a sigh and yanked a sleeve up. The sight of the telltale bandaged bicep halted the rich man's actions. "It's nothing I don't see every day so quit fidgeting."

When Cloud was finished, Rufus lay underneath him. Alabaster skin marred by dripping diseased rivers of black ichor stained the wood beneath. "You lied. You always lie. You're as beautiful now as you were back then. The Geostigma merely magnifies it. You would have had me leave this. You truly are cruel."

A single tear flowed from Rufus's unbandaged eye. A shaky hand rose to caress Cloud's blank face. "Prove it. Touch where you wish. Make my pain your pleasure. Take me until I pass out, then take me again. Make me feel alive, Cloud. After this, you may return to your unhappy makeshift family. I promise not to bother you anymore, I swear on Zack Fair's name."

Like the SOLDIER he once believed he was, Cloud undressed swiftly and commenced to kiss and caress every inch of Rufus Shinra's blighted form.

After a few tentative caresses, Rufus was emboldened by Strife's unspoken acceptance and returned kiss for kiss. Touch for touch.

Cloud prodded and teased Rufus's entrance with lubricated fingers. "Do you alway roll around with bottles of lube in your wheelchair carrier bag?"

Rufus ran his fingers down a taut back and buttocks. "Never know when you'll be ambushed by a delivery man."

Cloud grinned and thrust inside the Shinra's body in one motion.

Rufus shuddered and moaned. "Yes. If I must be in pain, let it be for this. More. Give me more."

Cloud rotated his hips until Rufus yelped his joy. "I'm taking you at your word. I haven't had sex in a long time. When you wake up again, I'll still be inside you."

Rufus's tonguing kiss silenced the rest of Cloud's questions. "I can't wait."

xxx

(Night)

Cloud finished bundling Rufus on the couch and gave one last lingering kiss. "I can't love you. Even if I do, I can't love you."

The delivery man turned away from the ill patient and exited the lodge.

Rufus swallowed back the tears. His voice shuddering on the exhale. "I know."

The redheaded Turk rose from the shadows. "You shouldn't have done it, Sir. You'll never survive the birth. And ya did it with Strife. If he finds out about the baby, the kid isn't gonna know anything Shinra. Cloud'll raise him in some hick place like Gongaga, yo."

Rufus tweaked Reno's sleeve. "You'll still watch over my country baby. You, Tseng, Rude, Elena, and the rest of my Turks. I'm sure Veld will come roaring out of retirement to ensure the child is raised correctly."

The exhausted blond sighed as Rude stood at-ease next to the couch. "All this worry could be for nothing. The Tyrell procedure was a risk, especially with the illness, but I had to take it. I cannot be the last Shinra and no one else shall be the father but Cloud Strife. If I didn't conceive this time, I will just have to try again."

Reno knelt down to look his Boss in the eye. "You can fool Strife once. Ya ain't gonna fool him twice, especially when he knows the score, yo."

Rufus ran a finger down Reno's cheek. "I won't have to fool him at all. Cloud can never love me, but he does. My hero will always come when I call."

XXX

(Forgotten City)

Tseng hummed as the young villain applied more pressure against his injured shoulder. "Mmmm. Nice technique, Beautiful, but you have much to learn. I can't wait to teach you. Do it again, but apply more pressure with your thumb. I'll lick it clean when you're done."

Kadaj clutched his own silvery hair in frustration. "Nasty man! You're not acting the way you're supposed to! Mother, help me!"

Yazoo rested his chin on his brother's shoulder to view the writhing Turk. "The enemy has an erection. He has spent himself twice from our attempted torture. We are definitely doing it wrong. Stop crying, Loz."

Loz punched Elena in the jaw and received an eyeful of spat blood in return. "This one's mean and she's not acting like a girl! I don't wanna hit people. I hate hitting people. Why am I the one always having to hit people? How is this going to help Mother?"

With Jenova's answering scream ringing in his ears, Loz reacted by hitting Elena again. "Hitting doesn't help anybody."

Elena spat blood in Loz's other eye. "If the head-in-the-box is screaming at you, hit her, not me! Who taught you how to punch? Your weak-wristed spouse?"

The arrival of a red swirling cape put a stop to the show.

A beauteous male with crimson eyes, thigh-length black hair, and a golden gauntlet held a triple barrel gun on the surprised Remnants. "As Senior Turk, I am taking command of this mission. Back away from the prisoners."

Loz sneered and stepped forward to challenge the stranger when a sharp twist happened inside his chest. "Wh-what's happening?"

As the lunk fell to his knees, his brothers cowered together. Foreign emotions swamped their souls.

Yazoo brushed a hand in the air as if petting the tall man's face. "You look like me. How strange."

Kadaj recoiled further. "I resemble someone else. Someone once loved but now righteously hated. It's not my fault. Don't hate me. I didn't do it!"

The lean man remained in place, but raised one calming hand. "My name is Vincent Valentine. My firstborn, Sephiroth, is reminding you of your place. As I was his father, I am also yours. The thing called Mother is anything but. Kadaj, you resemble your true mother, Lucrecia. Loz looks like my late father, Grimoire. I would explain more but these Turks require medical attention and you three need to decide if you wish to believe me or follow Jenova to your deaths. When you make your decision, I shall be here for you."

In two eye-blinks, Vincent had spun the injured into his cape and swished away.

xxx

(Forgotten City - Elsewhere)

Vincent slapped the bandage on Tseng's head. "Nasty man, indeed. You have no shame. Taking advantage of my innocent mind-controlled baby. I may have retired, but torture protocol remains name, rank, and serial number."

Elena whistled to the wind. "Hey, I'm hurt too, ya know!"

Tseng grunted as his arm was reset. "I believed I was near death. If I was to be sent to the Lifestream, I wished it to be by Kadaj's hands. I am well within my rights. The Remnants drew first blood. I am merely following Turk Love Customs."

Elena rearranged the ice pack on her jaw. "Nice speech. Almost got me convinced."

Vincent snarled while fashioning a makeshift sling. "First blood. Shinra stole what was not theirs. My children have zero concept of Turk Love Customs. Until I can explain, and Kadaj is comfortable with the idea, you will find other ways to fill your time, Director."

Tseng waved to the approaching helicopter. "I'm sure I will. For now."

XXX

(Healen Lodge)

Ocean-blue eyes alight with maniacal joy, Reno caught Yazoo's boot as it swung for his ribs. "Didn't get a good look at ya in the Crater. Soft skin, little bird bones, and pretty like your daddy. You'll be mighty comfortable sleeping under me at night. Yep, I'm keeping you, yo."

Yazoo used core muscles to kick Reno in the head with the other foot. "Vile tomcat, stop talking! None of you Turks act normal!"

"Yazoo!" Kadaj motioned towards the open door. "Join Loz for the pick-up. I'll meet you there."

Yazoo snarled at Reno and received a blown kiss in return. "Fine! Didn't want to be here anyway."

Rufus tilted forward in his chair as Kadaj walked towards the other rooms. "The exit is the other way. Those rooms are unoccupied."

The remnant meandered past the door with the injured blonde Turk and entered the next room. "You're not dead. How disappointing."

Tseng failed to glance up from his magazine. "Hello, Beautiful. Here to finish the job?"

Kadaj leaned against the doorway. "No. I have more important things to do and you have nothing to offer me."

The healing Director had the stunned boy on his lap faster than flipping a page. "Are you sure about that?"

Kadaj's emerald eyes darted around. "You are a lesser being. How did you-?"

Tseng whispered in the lad's ear. "Turks are enhanced. Like SOLDIERS, but differently. If you wish to find out all my secrets, you have to survive whatever silliness Jenova will make you do and return to me."

Kadaj held his breath as Tseng palmed his face and gave him his first kiss. He choked when a questing tongue invaded his mouth. Sure hands fondled and groped his tensing body. Uncertain what else to do, the young man imitated the caresses. His fumbling reactions told the Turk all he needed to know.

The remnant cried out when the Director shoved him away. "First you want, then you don't want. Why are you doing this to me? Why did you stop? I don't understand!"

Tseng clenched his eyes shut and fisted his hands. "I stopped because you don't understand. When I take your virginity, it will be because the both of us wish it. Talk to your father. From what I heard in the front room, Yazoo will have to talk to Vincent too. Reno can be impatient with the people he loves."

At the doorway, a confused Kadaj turned back to gaze at Tseng for probably the last time. "If I do survive, I think I would like to learn all your secrets."

Tseng's smile lit up the remnant's heart. "I can't wait to tell them to you."

XXX

(Forgotten City - Post Remnants/Cloud Fight)

Cloud gazed at a hiding Marlene in Vincent's Cloak. If he ever had a child, they would never want or fear for anything. Where did that thought come from? "Are sins ever forgiven?"

Vincent shrugged. "I've never tried."

Cloud's thoughts wandered back to the idea of having a child and the person he would have it with. "Well, I'm gonna try. Marlene, let's go."

Vincent's crimson eyes remained on the skyline. "I cannot help you if you insist on hiding in the trees."

The guilty pair of Kadaj and Yazoo skulked out of the shadows.

Kadaj spoke up. "We weren't hiding. Cloud felt us here. He refuses to acknowledge us. It's not fair. We didn't ask to be made."

Vincent sat down and rested his back against a tree. "You are here, nonetheless, with many questions. My fellow Turks have been following their natures and confusing my sons. Where's Loz?"

Kadaj perched on a tree stump. "The children are watching over him. Loz believes the opposite. I met Tseng again at Healen Lodge. I planned on threatening him, but we did sex stuff instead. We didn't do all the things I've seen on Edgetube. Tseng says we can't go further until I understand what we're doing and why."

Yazoo hopped up and reclined on a low hanging branch like a lazy silver cat. "I fought the Turk named Reno. He became all jittery when I touched him. He wants to keep me. The positions he suggested are intriguing. I've seen photos but the computer sites are locked unless the viewer has a credit card."

Vincent grumbled in the dark. "You should have come to me first, not Edgetube. All you see there is loveless sex and dancing cats. How do I explain this? The love of a Turk is shown not by word, but by actions. If you are harmed by an adversary, your love will hurt and kill the enemy for you if you cannot. The Turk will always provide food, shelter, clothing, and comfort for their mate."

Yazoo's hand came down to be held by Vincent's. "It sounds like a normal sort of relationship. Why all the worry?"

Kadaj rubbed his chilled hands together. "I'm perplexed also. Tseng was so distressed by my lack of experience. If he could have, he would have left the room."

Vincent held his arm out so Kadaj could leap forward and cuddle under the cape. "By the time a Turk becomes Director or Second-in-Command, the notion of true love is laughable. Love is a weakness to be exploited and corrupted. Sex is a mere physical act."

"When true love does come along, the Turk has no logical way to meld the emotion with his daily life. Pain is pleasure. Love is pain. For many Turks, it would be impossible to marry outside the group, since the trust issue is monumental."

Kadaj rubbed his cheek against Vincent's shoulder. "Pain is pleasure. Love is pain. In the Crater, it wasn't torture to Tseng at all. I was encouraging his desire. At the Lodge, I think he wished to love me. With my inexperience, I would not have been able to give him the comfort he needs. No wonder he wanted to cry. I'm breaking his heart and I didn't even know it."

Yazoo slithered down the tree trunk to curl up on Vincent's other side. "What Kadaj has with the Director is sincere. Reno smirks, jokes, and teases. I am the one who should have trust issues. The Turk lies when he breathes."

Vincent nuzzled his sons. The father would cherish the time he had left. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Give Reno a break. Look underneath the underneath. The tomcat would never have been promoted to Second-in-Command if he was as flighty as he seems."

The silver-haired duo stiffened at the same time. Jenova had finally noticed her favorites missing. Without once glancing back to Vincent, Kadaj and Yazoo stood up and disappeared into the trees.

Vincent threw another branch on the fire. "My sons will survive and return to me. There is no other option."

XXX

(Edge - Post Bahamut Sin Summoning)

Yazoo teased over a flat-on-his-back Reno. "Are we having fun yet?"

To Yazoo's shock, the long-haired remnant found himself on his back with a fiery-eyed Reno snarling in his face. "The time of my life!"

Ignoring Loz and Rude fighting near them, Yazoo remembered Vincent's words and pulled the enraged Turk in for a deep probing kiss.

When Reno yanked his head away, and jumped up to help Rude, Yazoo remained where he lay with amazed eyes. "Oh, I like this feeling. I want to feel it again and you're going to help me."

Reno growled when Yazoo tackled him. He threw the remnant up a building. "When are you gonna call it a day?"

Yazoo peeked over the rooftop with a sly smile. "What? Just as soon as you give back Mother, that's the end of everything. I finally talked with Father. I understand what you want to teach me, but you're so angry now. Perhaps someone else can teach me…"

Reno scaled the building in record time. His body landed on top of Yazoo's. "Forget your little Reunion and get a grip! Talkin' 'bout someone else touching you. I'll kill ya dead. I'll kill both of ya dead!"

Yazoo purred and left a trail of kisses along Reno's chin. "Such a bright fire. I will never be cold again. Yes, I'm keeping you."

Reno mused as his intended kicked him across the Square. "Tricky silver doll. Gonna spend all my gil and run me ragged earnin' more. I am the luckiest fuck on the Planet, yo!"

XXX

(Midgar - Cloud's Fight with Sephiroth)

A see-through Zack stood back to back with Cloud. "So what if it looks hopeless. If it were me, I still wouldn't give up. Embrace your dreams. And whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER. Well, okay. You never made SOLDIER, but it's what's in here that counts."

Cloud struggled to speak. "Zack?"

Zack laughed. "Well, you need a hand with him?"

Cloud shook his head at what he was seeing.

Zack continued to chuckle. "You already beat him once. Didn't you? This should be a cinch."

Cloud cleared his throat. "Sephiroth can see you."

Zack choked on his chuckle. "Say what now?"

Cloud waved at his back. His hand going right through Zack's ghostly form. "Sephiroth's been looking and listening this whole time!"

Zack closed his eyes as Sephiroth's winged form landed in front of him. "You shouldn't be able to see me, Angel. All these years you've resisted the pull from the Lifestream. Till death us do part. I figured it was true with you. Choosing between Jenova and me, this country boy never had a shot."

Zack's next words were muffled by soft lips. Of course, Sephiroth could touch him. His angel could do anything. "Mrrm?"

Sephiroth allowed a breath of space between kisses. "There was never a contest. The choice has always been my Zack. Always and forever. The wait in Purgatory was not of my choosing. Jenova's cells and Hojo's machinations have kept me connected to the Planet. Unless you can discover a way to stay down here, I fear we will remain eternally apart."

Zack hummed as Sephiroth's ebony wing wrapped around his figure, shoving a severely injured Cloud out of the way. "And the Cloud smackdown?"

Sephiroth reacquainted his fingers with Zack's body. "Jenova called and I was bored. Scold me later once you speak with Aerith."

Zack nestled against his husband's toned chest. "Cure Cloud first. He has a baby on the way."

Sephiroth ignored the request to grope his Puppy more. "All the more reason to send the Puppet to the Lifestream. At least I put a ring on my future baby's daddy."

Zack's mesmerising kisses helped his case along. "Yeah, you did. Cure Cloud. I can't get you pregnant if I'm a ghost. And I'm not speaking with the miracle worker until my best friend is healed."

With a kiss and a sigh, Sephiroth leaned around and placed one large hand completely over Cloud's head.

Cloud blew through his lips. "You always heal me this way. I'm not three-feet-tall!"

Zack giggled and soul kissed his husband one last time before disappearing. "Nah. You're four-feet-tall. Own your shortness, Spiky. Someone loves you in spite of it. I'm off to bother the Cetra. See ya at the Church!"

A fully healed Cloud rose to his feet. "You need to give Kadaj his body back. Tseng has plans for it."

Sephiroth shuddered. "Turk love customs. Barbaric in the extreme. I will remain with my SOLDIER. Thank you."

Cloud arched an eyebrow. "Since I know, and you know, Vincent is your father. Wouldn't you be the Turk in your relationship?"

Sephiroth's wing replied with a sharp whack to Cloud's back. "Leave my father out of this. He's been through enough and my little brothers have only compounded his worries. I tire of this conversation. I will meet you at the Church. I must fetch and cure my body since someone left a huge gaping hole in it. The sneaky cur."

Cloud watched as Sephiroth's form rippled and Kadaj's gravely injured body collapsed to the ground.

Cloud cradled the unconscious remnant in the Midgar Ruins. The blond blinked and gasped when he stood up in an overflowing pool in Aerith's church. His Geostigma healed from the inside-out. "Thanks, Sis. You always come through for me."

XXX

(Healen Lodge)

Kadaj's frightened eyes blinked over the blankets he had pulled up to his chin. "You were well enough to save your President, so you're well enough to be at work. So why aren't you at work?"

Tseng took two steps in and closed the door behind him. "Who says I'm not? Those who threaten Shinra will always be under close surveillance until they enter the Lifestream. You came close to killing President Shinra. If it was anyone else, you would be dead already."

Tears began to flow down Kadaj's cheeks as his shaky fingers picked at the pink blanket. "Kill me then. Jenova's gone. Father has his prized Firstborn back. Reno will care for Yazoo. Loz will… Father will find something. I have no place here."

Tseng had promised to honor boundaries, but the miserable sight before him was too much.

Kadaj gasped when the blankets were yanked to the floor and his arms were filled with yearning Wutaian. He moaned as their crotches collided. "I haven't learned anything new. I can't give you the comfort you need. I'm sorry."

Delighted by his love's near nakedness, Tseng kissed from collarbone to collarbone. He rotated his hips for maximum friction. "Like I said before, I can't wait to teach you. Oh, you have some bruises left. Poor you."

Kadaj hissed through his teeth as velvety lips pressed hard on each one. His curious hands ran up-and-down the Turk's fit form. "Father's coming. Father's coming!"

Tseng growled as he rutted against the quaking remnant's frame. "So am I."

The distinct click of triple barrels filled the heated room along with sound of a phone call connecting. "Hello, Rufus. How would you like your Director returned to you? Heinously crippled or dead? Either way I'll be happy."

xxx

(Two Rooms Down)

Turk and Remnant lay side by side, facing each other, and holding hands on the large bed.

Yazoo wouldn't dare to meet Reno's loving gaze. "You don't care about your own life. When danger arrives, you run towards it with glee. If I love you, you'll die and I'll be all alone. Losing love drove Sephiroth mad. Losing love debased my father so much he hid for thirty years in a coffin. I want no part of it. You should leave. Your director is about to be killed."

Reno shrugged and kissed the tip of Yazoo's nose. "Probably, but he'll get better. That's the thing about us Turks. Just when ya count us out, we rise back up and kill ya. When people tell you I'm dead, don't believe it until your daddy confirms it. Until then, keep the bed warm 'cause I'll be back. I may be missing a limb or two, but I'll always come back, yo."

Yazoo snorted. "I don't know whether to cry or laugh. That's the problem. You're never serious about anything. Everything's a joke to you, especially me."

Reno embraced his love with his whole wiry frame. "It's how this Turk survives, Baby Doll. If I wasn't laughin,' I'd be cryin. If anyone's a joke in this relationship, it's me. You're the grand prize at the end of the rainbow. Didn't know I made ya feel bad, Baby. Gotta tell me when it happens. I'm sort of new to love too, yo."

Yazoo couldn't help the dig. "But you're soooooo much olderrrr."

The redhead squeezed his remnant until he squeaked. "Hardy-har-har. Be happy I'm older. It shows on my paycheck. I lived a lot of life before you showed up, but there was no love in it. Damned near forgot I had a heart until you kicked it back into play, yo."

The silver-haired man hid his face against Reno's shoulder. "I'm going to take a chance and love you. Don't you dare disappoint me by dying."

Reno nudged Yazoo's flawless face out of hiding and kissed it pink for good measure. "We got a deal, yo."

XXX

(Rocket Town)

Kadaj's emerald eyes wandered to the few shadows. "Father? I don't know… Did we really have to leave Edge so soon? Tseng was merely checking if my wounds had all healed."

Yazoo nervously twisted his flowing hair with one finger. "Leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Pretty Turk kitty is lucky Father doesn't shoot him between the eyes. Oh careful, Reno! You nearly fell."

Vincent hushed his sons. "Boys, patrol the perimeter and register all weak points. Ignore your Turks for the time being. They should have allowed you to heal more. Sephiroth, please take Zack for a walk. He seems antsy."

Sephiroth nodded and led a revived Zack to the shops. "Yes, Puppy. It's the blessed country life you always wanted for me. Although it is rural, the school's curriculum is rated very highly. Our children will thrive here.

Zack danced in the street. "It's the salad days, Angel! We're living it."

Sephiroth laughed at his love's much-missed antics and kissed him silly. "We certainly are."

Cid Highwind opened his door with a litany of curses and cup of hot tea. Sky-blue eyes roved over Vincent's lissome form. "Whut brings yer hot body here? Miss the Captain already? Hey Valentine babies! Don't try to hide behind yer daddy. His ass is too pretty and tight to hide y'all."

Loz surprised all by stepping forward with his humble head down. A well practiced speech ready to go. "I'm looking for a proper workplace, Sir. With Jenova gone, along with the constant rage, I can think clearly. Once I put my hands on anything man-made, ancient or new, I can take it apart and fix it. Reeve Tuesti helped me to discover my gift and he told me you would be the only person I should apprentice myself to. I have to make amends to Miss Elena and Miss Tifa. This here would be the start."

Cid had placed his tea to the side and clapped the nervous boy on the shoulder. "Workshop is the building on the left. Solly's the foreman and older than dirt but he's pure gold. He'll set ya right when Ah'm not around. Go on and take yer disgusted brothers with ya. Ah gotta talk particulars with yer daddy."

Cid ushered Vincent in as the silver-haired crowd roamed towards the Workshop. "Ya ain't jest dumpin' yer 'special' baby on me, Vince. Why you really here?"

A pony-tailed woman sailed in with a false smile. "Cid, I prepared more tea for our guests. Oh, it's you, Vincent. I thought you decided to reside in Edge with your new family."

Cid chuckled. "Fuckin' perfect timing, Shera. Didn't even wait fer the door to close."

Vincent ignored Shera's outstretched hand. "Cid, you shouldn't talk to your wife this way in front of visitors."

Cid Highwind's expression changed from mirthful to downright thunderous. "Is this what all the cold-shoulder's been about? Ah ain't married! Ah ain't never been married! Yer mah heart and Ah hope one day Ah could be yers. Gods willin.'"

Vincent's curious gaze veered back to meet a sickened Shera's. "... But your airship is named the Shera. You were the first person I called with my new phone. Shera informed me all about your wonderful new life together."

Cid snorted in disbelief. "Mah new airship was named via a contest which Shera won. Sort of suspicious now that Ah think of it. The woman's stayin' here temporarily 'cause her house burnt down. Most days Ah sleep in the Workshop."

Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed in thought. "Sort of suspicious indeed. Never mind. Captain, do you love me?"

Sensing his brass ring come around, Cid didn't hesitate to grab for it. "With all mah heart and soul."

The gunslinger turned in place and ran a hand down his Captain's firm chest to pronounced abs. "As you say, my babies need a safe harbor to return to. I require the love and care you've promised to me over the years."

Shera waved her hands between the lovestruck pair. "Wait just a moment! You can't barge in here-"

Vincent's gauntlet came down to grip Cid's crotch tightly. "Does this love me as well?"

Cid squinted with gritted teeth. "Shit, Vince. It loves ya the most."

Vincent released the Captain and apologized with a tender kiss. "Then remove this stranger from my home."

Kadaj and Yazoo jumped back from the front door as the crying female was thrown out into the street followed by her belongings.

Yazoo whispered loudly to Kadaj. "Serves the deceiver right for lying to Father. She's lucky he didn't kill her. It would only be fair."

Kadaj sniggered, observing the frightened woman gather her things and run for the hotel. "Turk love customs. They are so convenient."

Cid flung the door open and bellowed to his kin. "Git yer eavesdroppin' asses in here! That goes fer yer Turks too! Ah'm marryin' yer daddy and it ain't gonna happen with a dirty house. Tseng! Mah house ain't got enough rooms fer so many Valentine babies. Fix it, future son-in-law!"

Tseng's upside-down face descended from the roof. "Plans are already in place. While Reno and I are building homes for our intended in Edge, I realize they will wish to visit Sephiroth and their father when they can. The construction crew arrives in two days."

Cid pushed Tseng's head out of the way and opened his arms wide for a fellow countryman. "Zack, mah boy! Ain't it great to be alive?"

Zack ran to the warmth and jigged in Cid's arms. "It's the best, new father-in-law. The absolute best."

Vincent ventured out to receive the loving embrace of his oldest. "I'm finally happy. Can you be happy here too?"

With a wry smile, Sephiroth freed one arm so his other grateful siblings could join in the hug. "I think I can manage it."

XXX

(Healen Lodge)

With great malice, Rufus had destroyed his old wheelchair and had a prized comfy chair transported from the Edge penthouse in record time. His slim fingers drifted through ancient book pages. "Aerith's rain healed me of the Geostigma, but my muscles remain weakened. Rigorous physical therapy shall be my future, I'm afraid."

Cloud sat down next to Rufus's leg and rested his head on a woefully thin thigh. "You have the most distinct heartbeat. It flutters when I arrive and weeps when I leave. I could find it in the middle of a city, especially when it plummets to its near death. Most times it helps me to sleep when I'm troubled. Like right now when my baby's heartbeat is echoing yours."

Rufus's book slid to the floor. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be. I was so ill the last time. Though I hoped and prayed, the doctors swore conception was impossible. I was going to try again when I regained more mobility."

Cloud shrugged. "Sometimes it helps to have a Cetra for a friend. Aerith liked you. Whenever one of us put you down, she would always defend you, saying if we knew the real Rufus Shinra we could love you. She's right."

Rufus's disbelieving sobs wracked the chair. "It's the baby. You love the baby. Not me. I may be healed from the Geostigma, but I'm still a monster. Once the baby's born, you'll take him away, and you would be in the right."

Cloud kissed Rufus's shaking hand. "Don't compare me to the rest. I've always been able to see the real you and I love everything I see. I'm finished running away. I will be here for you, this baby, and all the others to follow. Will you marry me?"

Rufus emitted an undignified snort through his tears. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
